


Saying Goodbye To You

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Can't Fix The Broken [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monster Hunters, info on au in notes, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: KamaSaya + tears





	Saying Goodbye To You

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a break from Kinktober prep so I did some drabbles over on my twitter. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Pulling their head into his lap he brushed the hair back from their forehead, fingers trailing through their matted hair to brush out the knots, eyes trained straight at the concrete wall. Seeing the sigils of protection and entrapment. The room windowless and the air stale, a few bloodstains littered the floor as well. But none of it bothered him as much as the hard breathing coming from the body laying across his.

Swallowing hard against the painful lump in his throat, Kamasaki willed himself to look down. Knew he needed to, and soon, before it was too late. Their time together drawing to a close far sooner than he ever wanted. 

He should have been more prepared. They were hunters. They put their lives on the line just by existing. Constantly being the ones to seek out danger and death, to be the first to laugh in the literal face of death and try to ill the very things that brought nothing but destruction, pain, agony… He admits not everything they hunt is like that, but it damn well might as well be!

“Hey… Look-look at me.”

He shook his head. Not yet. He couldn’t yet. His eyes remained on sigils carved into the wall. The edges blurring as his eyes watered, the edges of them burned and he found it hard to blink without spreading the tears building up. So he didn’t blink.

“Kamasaki…”

Pain shot through his lip as he bit into it to prevent the tremors making it shake. His chest felt heavy as if something was suffocating him from within. His breaths were labored, they hurt and his chest shuddered with each forced intake. From the low rattled in Sasaya’s breathing it wouldn’t be long now. The pills Kunimi had given him, to put him down gently, would be taking effect soon. Sasaya would drift off to sleep and then everything would begin shutting down. He’d fall asleep and pass away without pain, without worries…

“I’m… I’m gonna be fine. It’s okay.”

A choked sound escaped his throat and he coughed to try and cover it up. The need to regain control of his emotions overwhelming. The reminder in the back of his skull that he’s a hunter, a weapon, and weapons don’t fucking cry played over and over like a broken record. Of course, he failed when he looked down, blinked and tried to take a deep breath. His eyes met Sasaya’s drooping ones and his eyes slammed shut, tears slipping down his cheeks, rolling down his neck in betrayal of his wishes. 

“Hey, love. It’s okay. Really.”

Sasaya’s hand came up, palm smacking lightly against the back of his head. He laughed through a sob, eyes slitting open to grin waterily down at them. They had a stupid, half-grin spread over their lips. He never understood what his mother had meant when she’d talked about the feeling of her heart breaking, of how she actually felt it tearing apart piece by piece, until now. It was the only way he could describe the feeling he felt inside the core of his chest as he held Sasaya. 

“Love you… Yasu. ‘M gonna be‘kay…”

He listened to their words slur together. Saw their eyes fight to stay open until they slipped closed. Felt their body relax and breaths slow until they stopped altogether. Holding them long after Kunimi called the time of death and a few of the elders came in to check for themselves. He held them even after they grew cold to the touch.

A large part of him was thankful Kunimi didn’t push for him to let them go so they could be taken away. Even the little creep seemed to understand that they had something going on besides a hunters' partnership. They all let him stay in the cell used for holding turned or compromised hunters. He remained in the cold, death shrouded room where he’d been tasked with killing his best friend and the only person he ever felt any love for outside his family.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit more info on this;
> 
> ~ this is not a canon scene from the au.  
~ Kunimi is a medical expert for the hunters guild.  
~ Kamasaki and Sasaya are tier 1 hunters (highest trained and run their own squads).  
~ Who long story made short idea is that Sasaya was attacked and killed but came back to life (thanks to Reaper Makki, Necromancer Kawanishi and Kitsune Mattsun). But now no one is sure that Sasaya is still human so they went into 'protect the guild' mode so Sasaya had to be 'put down'. Kamasaki was chosen to do it as he was closest with Sasaya. 
> 
> Anyways. Hope you enjoyed the snippet into an au I've been working on for forever and may never find time to actually write for!


End file.
